


text me back.

by neodoyochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Crack, Everything is a mess, Humour, M/M, Slice of Life, chaotic - Freeform, dojae is a mess, doyoung says bro a lot under the influence of johnny, johndo is a mess, johnny is whipped for taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neodoyochi/pseuds/neodoyochi
Summary: doyoung frowned at the sight of some random stranger knowing his number, muttering a silent ‘what the fuck.’





	text me back.

**Author's Note:**

> kim doyoung has a big ass crush on jung jaehyun but gets over it because he falls in love with someone he's never met.
> 
> i'm sorry this is like really shit but i worked hella hard on tis !! hope you enjoy

the sky had previously resembled a watercolour painting with vibrant reds bleeding into the pale pinks and yellows, soon to be consumed by the fading purple of twilight. 

with the raven-haired male’s elbows carefully placed on top of the windowsill, he started to gaze out at the sky in awe, watching it silently as the sky became nothing but jet-black sprinkled with the lights of the stars. 

with the peaceful silence and his head resting comfortably against the wall, the boy feared nothing but interruption, though unfortunately that soon came. 

the abrupt sound of none other than his phone made him sigh in irritation, picking it up to find he had received an unknown message from someone. 

  


**unknown**

hey 

are you on??

  


doyoung frowned at the sight of some random stranger knowing his number, muttering a silent ‘what the fuck.’ 

  


. . . . . . .

  


the early hours of the morning at school, proved to be nothing but aggravating as the continuous chattering of students embarking on their first day back from holidays, didn’t help kim doyoung’s mood. 

due to all the thoughts flooding through his head last night regarding the mysterious text message he received, doyoung ended up falling asleep just before the sun unhurriedly started rising. 

the irritation that was displayed on his bunny-like face must have not only been noticeable to every passing student but also to johnny seo. 

“bro what’s up with your face,” the tall male chuckled, slapping doyoung just ever so slightly, receiving a “fuck off” in response. 

doyoung wasn’t usually _ this _moody in the morning. 

“yikes. did something happen?” asks johnny worriedly, lowering his head a little to make sure he was eye level to the raven-haired.

doyoung sighed. “you know how i am, i’m always overthinking about shit and like,” he inhaled. “i got this fucking text last night and like, i mean, it didn’t have anything creepy about it? like it was just a ‘hey what’s good’, but ion know. i just thought about it all night n shit. like yknow??”

“okay i understood nothing,” johnny says in a convincingly honest tone. “_ but _ i think it’s time for us to head to class.. you wouldn’t want the class president, yourself, to be late would you?” he added.

“being class president _ doesn’t _ mean being a goody two shoes, does it?” states doyoung, with a smirk, even though doyoung was actually too much of a pussy to.

“jaehyun wouldn’t like you very much if you skip class would he?” johnny sighs, putting on his face of disapproval. 

doyoung was seemingly interested of the litter on the floor, staring at it thoughtlessly until the abrupt sound of the bell rang through his ears. 

_ shit. _

  


. . . . . . .

  


jaehyun bit his pen out of habit, his dark orbs glisten as he eyed the two figures who had just entered the classroom, the taller one had a seemingly confident posture, the other was panting. 

“am i late?” he breathes out, quietly.

doyoung felt a rush of great embarrassment as his classmates broke into a chorus of whispers, despite being somewhat pale and rarely blushing, he could feel his cheeks warming up. 

“settle down, settle down.” says the geography teacher. “hoping this doesn’t repeat in the future, i’d more willingly prefer you not be so unmindful of the time, doyoung, go take a seat. same goes to you youngho.” she gestured the two to take a seat. 

johnny gave a small jerk of a head as a nod, walking to his seat at the same time sending several winks to doyoung and his own partner, wendy. 

doyoung got a glance of wendy giving a questioning look to johnny, before sitting down and looking round to jung jaehyun. 

  


. . . . . . .

  


despite it being a group project, doyoung had barely spoken to jaehyun even when it was halfway through the session. all the raven-haired managed to say was three sentences and two words to jaehyun. partly because he was too focused on finishing the assignment than remembering that he had a big ass crush on jung jaehyun. 

everyone seated around them were all deep in conversation with their partners. they seemed to be the only pair that bothered to actually do the assigned work. 

and that seemed to bother jaehyun.

“uh, doyoung?”

despite how much he liked jung jaehyun, he never allows his attention or his doe-like eyes to leave the paper when he’s in the middle of doing work. 

“hm?” was all doyoung manages to reply with, without really looking up at his partner. 

of course, being the nosy friend he is, this did not go unnoticed by johnny, who had been spying on them for the past five minutes. 

johnny kicked doyoung from behind, damn him and his long leg privileges. that kick was all it needed for doyoung to drop his pen almost instantly and his head shooting straight up. oh and fuck, what a pleasant surprise to find yourself looking up to jung jaehyun’s face only less than ten inches away from you.

“oh wow are you alright?” asks jaehyun, clearly startled by the unexpected reaction he received. 

it didn’t take long for the confused doyoung to realise what happened. 

“yeah, i’m good. sorry, i was a little too _ concentrated _. what was it? ” he says, without a hint of nervousness. 

“you were a little too concentrated?” repeats the dimpled boy, chuckling. and god what wouldn’t doyoung have given just to pause time for a few seconds, to burn the image in his head. 

you see, even when one hasn’t gotten any sleep and in an extremely bad mood, it’ll all disappear when you see jung jaehyun’s smile. 

those straight yet fierce eyebrows disappearing under the curtains of silky strands of hazel, adorning his handsome features. all this being complimented by the dazzling, dimpled smile of his.

all doyoung wanted was to stare at him for just a few more seconds. and it’s clear that jaehyun didn’t mind.

jaehyun smiled ever so slightly at doyoung, the type of smile you have when you look at something dear to you, something you cherish. 

“jae—“ just as doyoung wanted to say something, the sound of the bell interrupted him, along with the usual chattering of the students as they left the classroom. 

doyoung stood up and so did jaehyun, he looked at him as if waiting patiently for the nervous class president to say something. 

the raven-haired looked around and noticed the tall figure of johnny, standing at the door. 

johnny gave doyoung a _ what-the-fuck-are-you-doing _ look, doyoung answering with a _ i-don’t-think-i-can-do-it-bro, _frustrated look. 

he then looked round back to jaehyun, inhaling, at the same time attempting to arrange the perfect and not so awkward sentence. 

“i- uh look forward,” mumbles doyoung, who was usually so confident in his words. “to um, finishing the project with you. text me if you have any—“ 

_ wait i don’t have his number and if i’m telling him to text me isn’t that like asking for his number but if i’m asking for his number i’d lowkey be confessing my feelings so i can’t ask for his number. _thought doyoung, the dumbest bitch on earth.

“text _ taeyong or jungkook _ if you have any problems.” doyoung says stupidly, the sound of johnny clapping his hand over his forehead being extremely loud. “have a good weekend !” he adds, grabbing his bag in the process of trying to fly out the empty classroom to avoid looking at jaehyun. 

jaehyun appearing to be rather puzzled, grins and yells a “you too!” to doyoung’s retreating back. 

. . . . . . .

  
  


“WHAT _ THE FUCK _,” the yells of johnny being heard from outside the bathroom door. “DO YOU MEAN BY ‘NOT YET’”

“i wasn’t ready okay, didn’t you see how he was like judging me? and i couldn’t even,” doyoung, who was leaning against the door, paused, sighing as he lowered his voice slightly. “talk to him when i’m… focused on work.”

“well, that’s becoming a problem doie. you need to pay attention to when someone’s speaking and not ignore them by continuing to do you damned work.” johnny says, the door opening with steam escaping from the bathroom. 

they were at doyoungs apartment, which he shares with mark lee. johnny doesn’t usually come over for sleepovers when mark’s around because he says mark’s too obnoxious and says dumb stuff. johnny only agreed to come because mark was staying at his parent’s house.

  


. . . . . . .

  


it was precisely one in the morning, yet the two friends were still scrolling through their phones. one on the bed, another rolling on the floor.

johnny was the one to break the silence by looking up and asking doyoung who he was texting. 

“taeil.” he says without hesitation. 

a horrible thought struck johnny almost immediately. “oh my god is he cheating on me.” he exclaims, dropping his phone and running over to take a look at doyoung’s screen. 

doyoung pulled his phone away before the brown-haired could get a glance, giggling. “go away johnny,” he says, clearly enjoying the reaction of johnny. 

“show me! what the fuck doyoung?” he yells, despite his height, unable to grab the phone as his long fingers left a few scratches on doyoung’s hand.

“chill the hell out mate i was joking!” he yells back, pushing the giant johnny off himself.

johnny, his face making it clear to doyoung he didn’t appreciate the joke, rolled his eyes and buried himself in his sleeping bag. 

doyoung let out a quiet sigh at johnny’s back. 

the raven wasn’t really texting taeil. in fact, he doesn’t actually know who he’s texting. _ so much for stranger danger. _

**me**

sorry, i kinda pissed my friend off smh

**unknown**

OH ITS ALL GOOD

*why tf is caps on

**me**

LMAO

you should’ve typed in caps when you first added me

you scared the living HELL out of me 

  
  


doyoung was texting the stranger that gave him a fright the previous night, turns out the person was a friend of someone at the school he goes to and only needed some advice on schoolwork. 

after a short conversation with the stranger that ended with goodnights, the raven learns that the person’s name is nakomoto yuta, a japanese boy one year older than himself and probably a friend of ten or taeyong.

surprisingly for someone he never met, he found it quite relaxing and nice to talk to yuta. what’s more is the fact they shared a lot in common surprisingly, mostly in anything related to schoolwork.

**me**

good luck on your test tomorrow yuta. 

( و ˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و fighting !!!!!

**yuta **

THANKS ( ິ•ᆺ⃘• )ິฅ✧ 

i’ll just take a look at the notes u sent and i’m all good

oh btw

do you have any book recommendations ?

**me**

omg yes i do.

i’m reading pride and prejudice at the moment lol

**yuta**

nani tf ( ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ )

pls don’t tell me ur reading the english version.

**me**

they don’t sell the korean version at the book store :D

**yuta**

i’ve read the book but the english ver was kinda challenging for me

especially the plot.

same book but the languages changes a lot tbh…. 

**me**

that’s what i was thinking.

it’s supposed to tell the story of the main character to ‘overcome others judgements and hasty statements while appreciating the difference between superficial goodness and actual goodness.’

yet it feels like the message of the story was lost when reading the korean ver ? :(

**yuta**

well said :D

even though i had trouble with understanding the sentences bc of my english but i could tell the difference between the two versions.

**me**

it’s the same for a lot of books.

even the classics, especially jane eyre like don’t even get me started. >:(

**yuta**

omg yes

**me**

ofc >:(

**yuta**

this topic is stressing me tf out i’m gonna go and write an essay on this.  


**me**

NO GO STUDY

don’t let my notes go to waste smh

**yuta**

yes sir

also

why tf u so good at combinatory and algebra

**me**

i’ll tell u later it’s kind of >///<...

lmao jk but i’ll tell u tmrw

but

its funny how we’re learning similar things

omg we have a test tmrw TOO

  


**yuta**

:0 

no fucking WAY

**me**

hm

do you go to sm college…. :/

**yuta**

_ typing . . . _

doyoung put his phone down and shut his eyes, literally praying that they went to the same school. how he’d love to meet yuta in person, even if they only spent two or three days talking to each other through text. it was as though they’ve known each other for a great period of time, like they’ve been childhood friends. 

he picked up his phone excitedly and—

**yuta**

no :(

i go to jyp academy. 

**me **

oh THATS ALRIGHT

i have a friend there dunno if you know her but say hi to jihyo for me.

**yuta**

the cutie dating daniel ?

**me**

she is a cutie ;)

**yuta**

;))

**me**

it’s like two gtfo stop staying up

only i can stay up

**yuta**

i cant sleEep

im at my friends house 

we having a sleepover lol

**me**

ok sorry gn lmaoOooOoo

**yuta**

gn and do good on the test 

i’m watching u ;)

**me**

wtf gn

  
  


. . . . . . .

  
  
  


the first rays of sunshine peeked in the sleeping doyoung’s bedroom window, he was the first to awaken, his raven strands of hair turning a dark shade of hazel as the suns vibrant rays sent a glossy, gold sheen all around the room, shining onto johnny’s drooling face. 

the raven took some time for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight and waited for his surroundings to become clearer as the blur faded away. the first thing he noticed was his clock, with the minute hand pointing at the six and the other only a few inches away from eight.

_ maths test _. 

the two words formed clearly into his dizzy head. 

he shot up and literally smacked johnny. “JOHNNY WAKE THE FUCK UP ITS SEVEN THIRTY FOUR WE HAVE THE MATHS TEST.” he roared, his hoarse voice making it unbearably ear-piercing. 

then it was johnny’s turn to panic. his eyes opened almost instantly as he kicked the sleeping back off himself, yelling. 

“DIDNT YOU SAY YOU ALWAYS WAKE UP AT SIX WHAT THE FUCK.” 

even if they were running late, they both had to brush their teeth, change into their uniforms, hastily shove a toast into their mouths, grab their bags and run to school. 

fortunately, the school was only a few blocks away from doyoung’s apartment. however, running was not something doyoung was good at, nor was johnny. 

they arrived just in time, managing to break the school doors open and fly upstairs to their classroom where students were already just about to start the test.

“sorry we’re late!” they both yelled, before the teacher could give them another lecture about keeping track of time and responsibilities. doyoung ran to his seat, the test papers already laid down on his desk.

“finally made it.” he muttered under his breath, scribbling his name onto the paper. he looked up to see the back of jaehyun’s head two seats away from him.

“are we all ready? test starts now.” 

  


. . . . . . .

  
  


the test went by unexpectedly fast, for johnny at least, doyoung never worries about being slow. majority of the time he checks his test papers instead of answering questions, not only does that give him a better chance at getting a higher mark but also prevents johnny copying it entirely off him. 

a few minutes into break, doyoung received a text from yuta. he ran into the change rooms and opened it. 

**yuta**

how was the test doie 

**me**

eAsY

my friend kept on trying to copy off me that’s what was hard (⁎छ˼̲̮छ)

you ??

**yuta**

mine was alright i g u e s s

ur tips were very helpful, i looked at the parts you highlighted 

i’m almost certain i’ll get a good mark !!

**me**

haha GOOD

wait are you in break rn

**yuta**

yeah fjdjsksejs

**me**

damn

our school’s strict abt phones being out during break so i’m hiding in the toilet

**yuta**

same

but either way, i wanted to ask u somethinggg

**me**

i kno u so well

i already know it’s something personal smh

**yuta**

you’ve known me for about five days what do u mean

anyways

**me**

be grateful that my school’s break is for twenty minutes or we’ll be here all day

HURRY UP U TYPE SLOW

(╬ಠ益ಠ)

**yuta**

omh dstop ur rushding ne

[ image file sent ]

**me**

yuta

WTF WAS THAT

YOU IN THE TOILET HUH

??? 

WYD MATE

**yuta**

THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT MY CAMERA OPENED 

i gotta hide in the toilet ok

but 

okay

i’m gonna just

ask

**me**

what the FUCK HURRY UP

**yuta**

OKAY OKAY

do you like someone 

??

**me**

um

yes

a boy

**yuta**

oh so ur

like

**me**

i’m bisexual

**yuta**

ohh 

who

i mean like i don’t wanna know but like just curious 

who

like does he go to ur school 

**me**

why do you wanna kno

**yuta**

just tell me i’m curious :(

**me**

ur sus

**yuta**

okok

what was that thing u said you’ll tell me today 

**me**

oh that

well coincidences 

i’m good at combinatory and algebra bcuz the dude i like

said he had trouble in those sort of things

**yuta**

ohh

**me**

so i studied them for him

but i saw him tell another girl that he didn’t need her notes so

yEAH

**yuta**

oh what

**me**

yeah ●ᴥ●

**yuta**

wait i gtg 

**me**

k

talk after school ok

  


**yuta**

ok

. . . . . . .

  


this left doyoung confused. why did yuta suddenly ask him this. unless. 

“—unless he knows i like jaehyun?” he says to himself quietly as he walked home with johnny after school.

johnny, to doyoung’s surprise, was seemingly uninterested while he kept his eyes glued to his phone screen and his phone screen only. 

“i wanna go to jyp academy right now and meet him in person,” doyoung sighs, overdramatically and loud enough for johnny to hear. “i’m certain he isn’t some random dude because he sent me an image of his student card.” 

“it looked pretty legit.” he adds thoughtfully, slapping johnny to get his attention. ”still, i don’t know why he wants to know who i like.”

“maybe he’s just _ asking _, idiot.” johnny sneers, his fingers moving across the phone screen like spiders. “oh shit taeil’s coming over tonight. i’m finally getting that dick.”

doyoung made a loud gagging sound out of mockery.

“not like you can relate.” johnny adds, which shuts him up immediately. 

. . . . . . .

  


**me**

yuta

hey

yuta

yuta

YUTA

**yuta**

yeah doie

**me**

i cant tell you the guy i like but

i could have some advice

**yuta**

yeah

i’m happy to help owu

**me**

he’s really.. idk

he’s honestly so humble and kind, he’s willing to help anyone and always tries to solves other people’s problems instead of his.

he puts so much effort and hard work into his assignments and reports. 

you can really tell how much of a nice person he is.

and idk what you can do for someone like him.

he’s really special 

**yuta**

oh wow he sounds really 

w o w

**me**

ikr

sorry for the spam fdjdksksk

even if i see him everyday i feel ever so distant from him

he’s so popular and surrounded by nearly everyone, yet even so he’s still willing to talk to me. 

idc if he doesn’t like me back i just want to at least

let him know my feelings for him uwu

**yuta**

aww

i bet he likes you back doie dw 

**me**

i hear ur very popular too

sorry jihyo said a dude called yuta is popular at jyp

what do popular people like lmaOooOo jkjk

um

my crush

i wanna get him something as a thank you gift because he worked really hard on this project with me

idk what to get him

**yuta**

hm

i don’t really know much abt this but

i like green tea, it’s really calming 

especially the smell fdjsjsjdk

**me**

ok i’ll get him that lmao

thanks yuta ily

**yuta**

ilyt <3

  


. . . . . . .

  


doyoung was many things, especially lazy. but when it came to jaehyun, he’d do anything. the first thing he did when his eyes opened on monday morning was run to the nearby convenience store and buy the most expensive green tea drink he could find. (“what the fuck mate you’re broke though??” johnny questions.) 

while johnny was busying himself with his boyfriend, taeil, who was in another year level, the raven went to search for jaehyun during break. ignoring johnny’s advice. (“you should just shove it in his locker with a note.”)

doyoung did not fancy the idea of putting the green tea in his locker, what if the note slipped and he didn’t know who sent the gift ? he wasn’t taking chances.

until the bell rang he recognised defeat and realised he had no choice but to give it to him the next day, which was impossible because doyoung had student council meetings.

he was still lost in thought when the familiar voice of chittaphon or ten, snapped him back to reality. the raven-haired ran up to the thai male and grabbed his arm. “ten! i know you do soccer training with jaehyun.” he says quickly. “could you give this to him?” 

and with that being said, he shoved the green tea into his hands and ran off to class, not forgetting to remind ten to tell jaehyun, the tea was from kim doyoung. 

the day went on just as usual, but with doyoung worrying over if jaehyun received hus gift. “_ crap, i should’ve gotten something better. who the hell gives a guy green tea. _” he curses silently while tutoring taeyong. 

taeyong looked up from his homework at the muttering doyoung, who at the moment, looked pretty mad and was staring into the distance.

“doyoung are you okay ?” he asked quietly. “if you have anything on your mind you can tell me.” 

doyoung didn’t know taeyong very well, he only tutors him after school in the library every wednesday and heard rumours of the blue-haired male being unrealistically handsome. 

they weren’t wrong, lee taeyong was flawless, he hardly had any pimples and blackheads. not to mention his strong and stoic face that intimidated doyoung at first, but all this made him look as though he walked out of a manga. 

other than this, doyoung knew he was johnny’s ex. 

what’s more, even if johnny was dating taeil, doyoung could tell that johnny still had feelings for taeyong. it was understandable, even the raven couldn’t help himself staring at him. 

“yeah i’m okay. i’m just worrying over some dumb guy i like.” he says with sarcasm leaking. “i think you know him, do you?” 

taeyong grins. “is it jaehyun?” 

“what the heck does EVERYONE know?” 

“not really.. um.” taeyong pauses, he looked somehow smaller. “johnny told me.” he says inaudibly. 

“i’m sorry what?” doyoung leans closer, oblivious to the fact that taeyong wasn’t even doing his work anymore. 

“johnny told me.” the blue-haired repeats. 

“oh well um.” doyoung chuckles. “he used tell everything to you didn’t he? i’m sorry if i’m being insensitive—“

“no no it’s alright, ask away.” 

“well, why did you guys break up. you just went to his apartment one day and the next day you two were acting like strangers.” 

taeyong’s ears turned red. “its…my parents, they didn’t know i was gay, and they didn’t like the idea of me dating a guy.” he breathed in. “so, they made me break up with him.” 

by the time taeyong looked up, the bunny-looking boy’s jaw had dropped open and looked, to put it in taeyong’s words, pretty fucking pissed. 

“how did you tell johnny this oh my god.” he says, barely audible than a whisper. “okay, please tell me you told him the truth.” 

“no um…”

these type of things really got on doyoung’s nerves. god, could taeyong swore he saw steam coming out of both doyoung's ears.

“i told him, i slept with someone else.”

“did you tell him his dick was shit or something like that.”

“uh kind of. guess you could say that—“ 

“well, his dick does suck, but _ johnny literally hates you _.”

“yeah i know. i just wanna ask, _ because you’re close with him and all _, how is he these days?” 

“the usual johnny. how do you uh… feel about johnny dating taeil?”

“i got over it. it’s none of my concerns who he’s dating now.” taeyong releases a sad sigh. “i think he was more pissed when i dated jaehyun.” 

taeyong noticed how doyoung suddenly leaned forwards more at the mention of jaehyun’s name. he looked slightly creepy, especially how his doe-like eyes stared into taeyong’s hazel ones. 

“go on.” he said with an amused smile. “i have all day, don’t worry.” 

“um yeah we broke up after two days. it didn’t feel right really, so we’re kind of friends. he legit told me he likes green tea and cereal together. i guess it was pretty disgusting?? so i never kissed him again.” 

“i wouldn’t mind green tea and cereal.” and taeyong would’ve gagged if doyoung wasn’t his fucking tutor when he winked. 

“trust me it tastes odd. but yeah he eats cereal WITH green tea and probably everything. like he eats fried rice with green tea and that’s just weird.”

doyoung muses. “_ wow yuta was right, he really does like green tea.” _he thinks to himself, letting out a series of cackles. 

either taeyong was creeped out by doyoung’s interest in jaehyun or too tired to convince the raven-haired, that jaehyun _ really _ wasn’t the best kisser. 

“hey um, doyoung i’ve finished about 2/3 of the work you gave me—“

“okay yeah you can go home.” doyoung smiled “just promise to text me more about jaehyun.”

taeyong’s eyebrow rose up under his curtains of azure hair. 

“why do you like jaehyun?”

the question was very abrupt and unexpected. especially from someone like taeyong. 

“i just feel a certain connection with him,” the answer needed no thinking or hesitation. “our minds work in the most beautiful way and i find a lot in common with him.” 

doyoung paused for a moment, it felt as though he was talking about, not jaehyun, but _ yuta. _

  


. . . . . . .

  


doyoung was just _ casually _humming and singing while flipping through the notes he had taken throughout the day. it was something he did everyday as a top student even though mark would frequently pass by and say in the most annoying way possible, “inconvenient.” until doyoung had got up to close the door, yelling “shut up and eat your watermelons loser.” 

the raven-haired heaves out a sigh as he was just about to resume his revision, when the sound of his phone vibrating stopped him. 

**yuta **

heyheyhey

did you give him the green tea?

  


**me**

yeah

i hope he likes it ugh

the green tea was fucking expensive

**yuta**

aw

but it’s nice to sacrifice your money for a present for someone

**me**

thanks ??

**yuta**

ur welcome ;)

**me**

is there anything you’d like to ask me ?

**yuta**

what ??

wait what do you mean 

**me**

bro do you have any hard questions you want me to explain to you

**yuta**

no 

why 

i’m just talking to you 

**me**

there’s actually nothing to talk about

bc i’m a boring ass person 

**yuta**

no ur not ??

NO UR NOT ???

**me**

yuta i appreciate it but 

honestly i can tell everyone around me finds me talking boring and dull

ur probably the only person in my contacts i talk to the most 

like we help each other out and stuff 

yknow like me with your homework, 

you with my dumbass trying to get my shit together and confess to my crush

wait i kind of sound rude sorry 

you see what i mean ?

like i’m mean and type in long ass paragraphs 

don’t even bother to read this u g h

idek why i’m ranting i was just singing and revising two seconds ago

sorry yuta :(

**yuta**

that escalated faster than our friendship lmao jK

but jokes aside

doie

i dont find you annoyingly boring or mean 

ur very fun to talk to and ngl i’d feel lonely without texting each day 

i think you should know, friends help each other out 

and you’re just perfect the way you are

**me**

aw fuck

that just made my whole ass day

**yuta **

you make my day everyday 

that made no sense help me 

**me**

you smooth dumbass

**yuta**

<3

the corners of doyoung’s lips slowly turned up. his heart nearly fucking melted when he saw the heart. 

**me**

hey yuta 

before we say goodnight like everyday 

**yuta**

yes doie ?

**me**

i love you 🤪

doyoung put down his phone and a smile slowly crept onto his face. he felt much better despite his pressure being taken away temporarily. 

the euphoria of doyoung lead to singing in the shower, which lead to mark to start rapping and beatboxing in his room. 

and while doyoung was busy taking a shower, his phone vibrated once again as it received a notification.

**yuta**

i love you too doyoung. 

** _yuta _ ** _ has deleted a message _

. . . . . . .

“okay okay i can do it,” doyoung says to himself. “it’s going to be easy” 

johnny also took part in encouraging his friend, along with taeil who just _ happened _ to know the whole _ doyoung’s big confession plan _. 

“okay doie you can do it. nobody’s here at the moment because everyone’s at the class trip,” johnny whispers in a rather dramatic way. “all you have to do is go up to him and say i like your dick it isn’t that— ow.”

taeil elbows johnny in the ribs before turning to doyoung with a reassuring smile. “don’t listen to this dumbass, just wing it.” 

doyoung nods.

“here he comes.” doyoung’s brain screams when the unmistakable dimpled jaehyun walks into the corridor slowly with a clipboard. he was assigned to check the school grounds for any litter and write them down, it was fucking unnecessary and dumb since cleaners do that anyways, according to doyoung. 

the raven-haired pulled down his black t-shirt to make sure there weren’t any wrinkles. the shirt complimented his body very nicely but made doyoung feel slightly uncomfortable as it was considerably tight compared to all his baggy clothing in his closet, and of course johnny was the one who picked it. 

doyoung didn’t recall the whole plan to include so many inconveniences.

doyoung approached jaehyun slowly, surprised yet proud of himself for not sweating and feeling extremely nervous. what confused him the most was that he found himself forcing on a rather unwilling smile, for some certain reason. 

ignoring this, he did the classic cough to grab the brunette's attention. “uh jaehyun?” he says just as jaehyun turned around. 

“oh doyoung! sorry i didn’t see you there.” he chuckled inwardly. “i’m sorry i’m kind of deaf… wait doyoung, are you alright?” he adds as he catches the troubled look displayed on the raven’s face. 

doyoung pressed his lips together, forgetting about all the plans and notes he had made starting from last year that lead to this very moment, where taeil and johnny expected him to confess to jaehyun. 

there was something inside him that told him, something was wrong. something that made him pause. something that made him blurt out, “i’m sorry jaehyun, it’s nothing.”, and walk off. 

taeil and johnny saw this and was quick to run after him. 

they followed doyoung to the staircases, where they found his forehead resting upon his hands, seemingly conflicted. 

johnny wraps an arm around doyoung. “hey hey, doie, what’s wrong??” he asks worriedly. “we’re all ears bub.” 

doyoung merely tilted his head slightly and remained silent.

“if you have anything on your chest you can tell us.” taeil says, his voice inaudible but it broke the awkward pause that followed. “we won’t ask questions, i promise.” 

finally, the raven-haired spoke up. “i-i don’t know,” his stuttering completely out of habit. “it didn’t feel right. but everything was right, i was ready. i was ready to confess my feelings for him.” 

he paused and looked down. 

“but.. i didn’t feel anything.” 

  


. . . . . . .

  


**john 🔪🔪**

doie??

????

you said you’d tell me over text 

**me**

ugh

i’m trying to figure out what happened 

i don’t know bro

**john 🔪🔪**

ok at least tell us if ur alright 

**me**

yeah i’m good 

i’m just taking care of mark, jisung and chenle

they’re being real loud 

**john 🔪🔪**

ok tell me if you need help 

. . . . . . .

  


**me**

yuta

yuta

i am very conflicted

**yuta**

what’s wrong 

**me**

my feelings

**yuta**

what happened ?

**me**

i cant figure out my feelings for him

**yuta**

doie it’s okay if you can’t 

i mean 

you told me the feelings you had for him were clear

**me**

YEAH I KNOW 

TWO YEARS OF MY FEELINGS FOR HIM

and like

like it’s like they’re not there anymore

i feel so guilty

**yuta**

feelings change you don’t have blame yourself for it

**me**

i’m so fucking dumb

i swear i planned confessing to him since last year

and then when i’m right about to

my brain goes oh shit you don’t like him anymore 

**yuta**

it’s okayyYyy

doie ur human and humans do that shit 

**me**

FHSJSKSOJWJSJDNSJSKCJCJ

JSKSKSJSJDNCNSJJS

i’m gonna get drunk on soju

**yuta**

oh you drink ??

**me**

oh i’m eighteen dw 

bro i’m class president i wouldn’t break laws

**yuta**

i drink too!1!1!1!1!!!1!1!

**me**

bet ur a coward who has low alcohol tolerance

**yuta**

actually 

i can drink three to four bottles 

of sojUuuUu 

**me**

wtf jokes on me

i can only take one or two

**yuta**

LMAO

that’s pretty good 

**me**

i mean it is

wait 

jinyoung told me that he heard from momo that you can barely drink??

hMmmmM

**yuta**

i only told momo that because i didn’t wanna go drinking with her girlfriend 

yknow uh sana

**me**

i was just KIDDING JSHDJSJS

ur cute

**yuta**

??

**me**

nvm you clueless fuck 

**yuta**

oh sorryyy

**me**

NO SHSJS IM JUST KIDDING 

FHEJSJDJ 

**yuta**

ARE YOU OKAY DOIE

**me**

IM FINE 

WAIT BRB

  
  
  


. . . . . . .

  


the familiar feeling struck doyoung once more as he felt his heart racing in his chest. the raven buried his face into his pillow, his obscure screaming frightening the poor mark and his friends as they heard doyoung through the paper-thin walls between them.

_ absurd. just absurd. _

doyoung paused and sat up in gasp for air. “how can you like someone you’ve never even met?” muttered doyoung with the consolidation of his thoughts after finally realising his feelings had disappeared for jaehyun because he liked _ yuta _. 

nakomoto yuta, a person whom he has never met. a person he’s only known for at least a month. 

“bullshit.” he said to himself. “how’s that even possible,” 

however, doyoung can’t deny the fact that whenever he has a conversation with yuta, it paints a smile onto his face and he just loses track of time. he was also reminded of the fact that he’s been thinking about yuta _ a lot _ lately.

doyoung’s gaze shifted upon the project he was assigned to work on with jaehyun. the day it was revealed he was partnered up with jaehyun came into picture, him grinning and venting to johnny on the phone, praying that he’ll get a chance to reveal his feelings. 

the project was due in two days, they had almost half a month to finish it. yet it felt as though it was yesterday, the day doyoung came running to class late, excited yet nervous to be working with jaehyun for the first time. 

“i won’t make the same mistake twice.” 

doyoung folded up the project and shoved it into his bag. 

  


. . . . . . .

  


the next two days, doyoung found it easier to talk around jaehyun and harder to avoid johnny as he bombarded doyoung with questions. 

“you’re having a proper conversation with him for once oh my god,” he says in shock. “what happened? did you do it? did you get friendzoned??” 

doyoung slammed his locker, startling the taller. “for the very last time, i like someone else now!” 

“no shit that escalated fast. just a few days ago you were about to confess.”

“well yeah that’s when i realised i don’t have anything to confess,” doyoung said in a low voice, more to himself than to johnny. “i’m going to class now.” 

“there’s like still ten more minutes.” 

doyoung pretended not to hear and strode to class before johnny could say anything more. 

he peered into the classroom to look in on jaehyun quietly reading a book in an otherwise empty classroom. 

doyoung walked in and swiftly put down his stuff onto the seat beside the reading brunette. “hey jaehyun,” he said with the intention of a greeting instead of a surprise. jaehyun jumped up in alarm, the book almost slipping from his fingers. 

“oh god i didn’t mean to startle you,” doyoung couldn’t help but suppress a chuckle. “you’re supposed to say hi back but never mind.” he laughed. 

“oh sorry, i’m a bit deaf when i’m reading.” jaehyun says with a dimpled smile. “but hey doyoung.” 

“it’s a relief we finished the project early right? because we wouldn’t be able to work on it over the weekends. since yknow, we don’t have each other’s numbers.” he added upon jaehyun’s questioning look.

“i guess i could text taeyong?” suggests the brunette. 

doyoung thinks.

“that’s really inconvenient, i’ll write down my number for you so we can contact each other in the future.” doyoung replies, already reaching for his pen. “i can answer texts a bit late sometimes so don’t worry if i don’t reply.”

“i have a spare piece of paper so don’t bother.” jaehyun says as he ripped out a page from his notebook. 

“let’s see, zero one…” jaehyun watched as the raven-haired wrote while muttering to himself at the same time. 

“hey doyoung?” 

“there we go, i’m done.” doyoung says, examining his writing for any errors in the numbers. “oh sorry, yeah what is it?” he quickly apologises and looks up. 

“oh, could you meet me at the gateway after school? i kind of need you to help me with something.” 

“sure, i’ll just tell johnny to wait for me.” 

“it won’t take long, it’s okay if you’re busy—“

“nono, i’m free. i don’t have to tutor taeyong today so don’t worry.”

just as jaehyun was about to thank doyoung, students started walking into the classroom to get ready for class, including johnny who was exceptionally eye-catching as he made everyone around him seem like dwarves. 

doyoung got up as soon as the teacher stepped into the classroom for the roll call. “wait for me after school.” he muttered to johnny as he passed by. 

“_ bro its gonna rain. _” whispers johnny. 

the class started off with a quick roll call of doyoung calling everyone’s name, then followed by everyone handing in their assignments and then the usual teachings of geography. 

. . . . . . .

shortly after school, doyoung fulfilled his promise and stood silently around the school gates. he stared up at the sky, desperate to take his mind off the guilty thoughts that haunted him as he waited for someone he had adored and yearned for.

he eyed the sky with great interest, watching as the serenity of the clouds sail by, gently passing on toward any place the wind wishes them to reach complimented by a sombre grey save for the band of salmon pink that hovered over the distant housetops. 

somewhere above this sky, born of the colour of summer iris, swirl galaxies of brilliant stars, thought the raven-haired, then to be snapped back into reality with a jolt. 

“doyoung !” called the familiar figure walking towards doyoung he recognised as none other than the long awaited jaehyun. “i’m sorry i had to uh… finish my duties.” 

“it’s fine, i’m a very patient person.” doyoung says. “so, tell me, what’s the question you had to ask me in person instead over text?” he jokes in a subtle way without realisation. 

“oh um.”

“no sorry i was joking.” he hastily adds at the sight of jaehyun’s apologetic face, which was then replaced by a bright smile that brought dimples and whisker-like lines spread across his cheekbones. what else could doyoung do than smile back?

jaehyun’s eyes looked around as though in search for something. this confused doyoung. “oh uh, don’t worry johnny went back home.” 

the brunette merely nodded in response, he looked back round to doyoung as their eyes met once again. 

jaehyun breathed in, as though the next second he was going to recite his long prepared speech in front of thousands.

“doyoung,” he says, pausing for a split second. this got doyoung nervous, _ was jaehyun alright _?

“jaehyun i don’t care what you need help with as long as i have the abilty to assist you in any way, you know i’d be more than happy—”

“doyoung, i like you.” 

the raven-haired froze as a gentle gust of wind of what promised to be followed by rain, blew those strands of jet-black across his face, as if to disguise the utter shock in his enlarged eyes. 

jaehyun continued his abrupt confession. 

“i’ve liked you for a long time. i was always too afraid to approach you, to tell you, to talk to you at the very least. you know, there’s only a few more days till i transfer to jyp and… i think if i don’t tell you today. i might never. i’ve always been a coward. all i can do is hide behind a screen, but today’s different. i need you to give me an answer before i leave.”

doyoung merely smiled, pulling himself back from his thoughts as he seemingly made a final decision.

“doyoung i—” he says, nervous and unsure of how to properly explain the complexity of his feelings, only to be halted by the slight brush of doyoung’s finger and the breathless whisper of his voice. 

“i’m sorry,” 

jaehyun felt something shatter inside him. 

“i’m sorry.” he repeated. “i’m sorry. it’s getting dark and it’s about to rain, let’s both head home okay?” with that being said, doyoung quickly waved jaehyun goodbye and walked home. 

he had made up his decision days ago, feeling no regret as he turned his back to the brunette. 

. . . . . . .

jaehyun sat down on a nearby bench, pulling his hood over himself as the small pellets of rain spit onto his hands, the remainder of the drops quenching the scattered puddles decorating the footpath. he looked up, the small droplets of water desperately clinging onto his lashes as he felt each raindrop run down his face. 

the small vibration of his phone caught his attention. 

he pulled out his phone and looked at the notification for awhile, not wanting any thoughts to be in his head at that moment. he just wanted to be alone.

**him 🐰💖**

hey

are you on ??

he stared aimlessly at the words on his screen though eventually, jaehyun opened the text and sighed. his finger was only just about a few centimetres from the screen. 

_ are you sure you want to delete this user from your contacts ? _

**cancel yes**

he paused for a second.

**him 🐰💖**

hey yuta i need to tell you something 

its very important!!!1!1!1!1!!

when you see this, text me back 

  


_ are you sure you want to delete this user from your contacts ? _

**cancel ** ** yes **

  


the sobs and cries of jung jaehyun were drowned by the loud falling of rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> and i oop.


End file.
